Polls
list of the current and archived polls (if you want to make one or vote on old ones, do it here please and ''not on the 'main page''') Also, do NOT change the polls, even if it is for correcting grammar. This will reset it. Tutorial on how to make a poll (DO THIS IN SOURCE MODE OTHERWISE IT WON'T WORK): Question Choice 1 Choice 2 Choice 3 ...and so on for however many you need Which tower has the worst music? Toast Toa Tom Tok Toh Toky Tos Tosp Tor Toie Tots Tt CoLS Neat Cov Tooh Toch Todd Tot Tosd Tofaf Totf Toes Todc Toah Toft Toic Tods Toat Tof Tower Tosi Towh Told Tod Toc Tosh Togg Tol Totm Toe Todad Toll Tohf Tonp ToCN Toi Tonv Tors Togkd Todm Tooc Toff Toth Toea Tofo Togah Tofn Cocr Tofj Toep Torr Toti Toiaos Toadf Toisc Todr Ton Tosm Toim COSR Tofl Torb Tocc Toda Toooo Tongue Toned Toyv Tou Toeh S.T.O.N.E Toab Tophat Toad Tohs Top Tomh Toco Toys Toav Towel Tout Torni Toed Toz Totl Tob Tosa Togla Tota ToUD ToDaC Tosas Topf ToEE ToAZ Togd Todt Cogs Toio Topi What do You think of ring 7? BEST RING EVER VERY very good ring Very good ring Good ring Above average ring Ok ring Under average ring Kinda bad ring Very bad ring VERY very ring WHY DID WE WAIT 3 MONTHS FOR ABSOLUTE GARBAGE Kill it with fire NOW I don’t have it unlocked Which tower has the best music? Toast Toa Tom Tok Toh Toky Tos Tosp Tor Toie Tots Tt CoLS Neat Cov Tooh Toch Todd Tot Tosd Tofaf Totf Toes Todc Toah Toft Toic Tods Toat Tof Tower Tosi Towh Told Tod Toc Tosh ToGG Tol Totm Toe Todad Toll Tohf Tonp ToCN Toi Tonv Tors Togkd Todm Tooc Toff Toth Toea Tofo Togah Tofn Cocr Tofj Toep Torr Toti Toiaos Toadf Toisc Todr Ton Tosm Toim COSR Tofl Torb Tocc Toooo Toda Toned Tongue Toyv Tou Toeh Totb Toer Stone Toab Tophat Toad Tohs Top Tomh Toco Toys Toav Towel Tout Torni Toed Toz Toth Tob Tosa Togla Tota ToUD ToDaC Tosas Topf ToEE ToAZ Togd Todt Cogs Which ring 7 tower are you most excited for? Tower of feeling lazy Tower of rushed building Tower of collective collaboration Tower of Orientating oscillating opinions Tower of Distorted Aerodynamics Tower of never giving up ever Tower of never ending dizziness Tower of yearning victory Tower of ultraviolet Tower of extreme hell Tower of terrifying beauty Tower of elongated runs What’s your favorite pseudo soul crushing tower of each ring zone (hardest none soul crushing of each ring) Tower of True skill Tower of Eternal Suffering Tower of Despair Tower of Currupted Nightmares Tower of Fractured Obsticals Tower of Nifiheim Tower of Extreme Hell Tower of Zespluz Tower of Great Displeasure Which one is better Tower of Quantification Tower of Quadriterals Both are good towers Both suck Which citadel should be the ring 7 citadel Citadel of Endless Treachery Citadel of Collaborative building (when it’s finished) Other Should Tower of Quantification have a page Yes No what Tower is Worst Tower of Zespluz Tower of Inception Tower of Dings And Rings this is not an awnser yes eaten What is your favorite removed tower Tower of Pure Torment Tower of Inferno Galore Tower of Slight Unhappiness Citadel of Void Tower of One Equals Zero AAAAAAAAAAAAA uuuuuuuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Which Halloween steeple is your favorite? Steeple of Button Venturing Steeple of Rising Molten Rocks Steeple of Retina Pain Steeple of Tricks and Treats Steeple of Haunted Traversing Steeple of Midnight Terrors What do you think of the Halloween Event 2019? It's the best event that's existed so far. It's okay, although it is too long and difficult. I want this event deleted off the face of the planet get rid of it now ADKJLSSIGKHASDIG What is your favorite tower with a star? ToR ToIE CoLS ToOH ToDD ToT ToSD ToFaF ToTF ToAT ToWER ToSH ToGG ToE ToDaD ToLL ToNP ToI ToNV ToDM ToOC ToFF ToTH CoCR ToFN ToEP ToRR ToTI ToIaOS ToAD ToRNI ToUT ToZ SoMC What is your favorite soul crushing tower in the entire game? Thanos Tower Tower of Difficulty Chart Tower of Confusion Tower of Inception Tower of Glitching and Healing Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Impossible Movement Tower of Sadness and Sorrow Sadistically Terrifying Neglectful Engragement Facility Tower of Thinning Layers Citadel of Void The Great Centurial Tower of Double Trouble Which one do you think will come out first? Ring 7 Zone 2 They'll both come out at the same time. Rings can't be gay! Which ring is the worst in your opinion? Ring 1 Ring 2 Ring 3 Ring 4 Ring 5 Ring 6 Zone 1 How many towers have you completed in Kiddie's Inferno? (Not Even A Poll NEAP) 0 1-4 5-9 10-15 16-22 23-30 31-39 40-49 50-59 60+ All of them (Besides VOID, TGC, and ToTAS) Actually all of them (Including ring 10) LITERALLY EVERYTHING (Including event and subrealm towers) What is your favorite tower (including CoLS) in ring 1? Tower of Slight Unhappiness Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of Hecc Tower of Keyboard Yeeting Tower of Stress Tower of Tower of Screen Punching Tower of Rage Tower of Impossible Expectations Tower of True Skill Thanos Tower Citadel of Laptop Splitting Do you enjoy ring 4? Yes No Idk? Should Realzz fill out all of the music? No No No No Yes No No No No What is your favorite kind of tower in KToH? Steeple Tower Palace Citadel Obelisk What do you think about Ring 4? It's pretty epic It's good, but leaves something to be desired Could be a lot better IT SUCKS DELETE IT NOW I don't even have it unlocked .-. What is your favorite difficulty? Easy Medium Hard Difficult Challenging Intense Remorseless Insane Extreme Terrifying Never Again Nil Of these choices, which of these towers has the best music selection? Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of True Skill Tower of Difficulty Chart Tower of Confusion Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception What ring has the best lobby music in your opinion? Ring 1 Ring 2 Ring 3 Ring 4 Can't decide All of them What is the best tower in Ring 4? Tower of Spiraling Heights Tower of Linonophobia Tower of Dust and Decay Tower of Terrible Mondays Tower of Getting Gnomed Tower of Elysium Tower of Leaning Ledges Tower of Holy Flip Tower of Nonsensical Platforms Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception What is your favorite cyan tower in KToH? (So far by ring 4) Thanos Tower (TT-Ring 1) Tower of Difficulty Chart (ToDC-Ring 2) Tower of Confusion (ToC-Ring 3) Tower of Inception (ToI-Ring 4) Aka Soul crushiing. Which world do you think will be better? Kiddie's Inferno Jupiter's Realm What is your favorite tower in Ring 3? Tower of Funny Thoughts Tower of Deep Sighing Tower of Fatness Tower of Ancient Trickery Tower of Slight Inconvenience Tower of Winning Every Run Tower of Wall Hugging Tower of Lotsa Damage Tower of Despair Tower of Confusion How do you feel about the recent leadership change? It's great, now we can play JToH! KIDDIE COME HOME It's fine, although we can play JToH, Kiddie's gone. I feel like Kiddie may come back. Eh. This sucks, now Kiddie's gone! JToH will never compare to KToH! What is your favorite tower in Ring 5? Tower of Nice Views Tower of Rigid Success Tower of Getting Kinda Disappointed Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Tower of Downward Mobility Tower of Floral Fury Tower of Tokyo Heights Tower of Obvious Chaos Tower of Glitching and Healing Tower of Fractured Obstacles Tower of Frightening Nightmares Who is your favorite Ring 1 tower creator? Kiddie_Cannon (ToA, ToM, ToH, ToSP, ToR, ToIE (Collab)) Jupiter_Five (ToK (Collab), CoLS, TT (Collab)) Gammattor (ToSU) ajs2004 (ToKY) Hat_Rox (ToS) awesomecoolpop (ToIE (Collab)) Feodoric (ToTS) blendbadboy112 (ToK (Collab), TT (Collab)) What is your favorite themed tower? Tower of Environmental Pain Tower of Getting Gnomed Tower of Ancient Trickery Tower of Elysium Tower of Nice Views Tower of Floral Fury Tower of Downward Mobility Tower of Tokyo Heights Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Tower of Intense Solar Chaos Tower of Atlantic Depths What is your favorite (playable) unreleased tower in Kiddie's Inferno (too many in SS)? Tower of Void Tower of Broken Bricks (ik it's coming rly soon but it's unreleased still gimme a break) Tower of Inferno Galore Tower of Time Wasting (1 like and i eat my shoes) Tower of Distorted Aerodynamics Tower of Scaling Nature Heights S.T.O.N.E. The Great Centurial (i think it's gonna be in KI but idk tbh) What is the item you use the most? I don't have any Helicopter Animation T-Pose Bootleg Coil Bootleg Ghost Coil Bootleg Winter Coil Grass Sprite Cranberry Stone Coil Vertical Mobility Boombox Trail Mix of Hecc (now Trail Mix) Moai F E T Y Blessed Coil (for developers) Egg What is the easiest soul crushing tower in KI? Thanos Tower Tower of Difficulty Chart Tower of Confusion Tower of Inception Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Impossible Movement (ring 7 8 and all in 9 will be coming soon) What is your most favourite tower in KI from Rings 1-6? (Released towers) Not Even A Tower Tower of Annoyingky Simple Trials Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of Killjoys Tower of Hecc Tower of Keyboard Yeeting Tower of Stress Tower of Screen Punching Tower of Rage Tower of Impossible Expectations Tower of True Skill Thanos Tower Citadel of Laptop Splitting Tower of One Equals Zero Tower of Overcoming Hatred Tower of Cold Hands Tower of Traps Tower of Falling and Failing Tower of Shattered Dreans Tower of Table Flipping Tower of Eternal Suffering Tower of Difficulty Chart Citadel of Wacky Strategy Tower of Funny Thoughts Tower of Inverted Colours Tower of Fatness Tower of Deep Sighing Tower of Ancient Trickery Tower of Slight Inconvenience Tower of Winning Every Run Tower of Despair (for those who beat it) Tower of Wall Hugging Tower or Lotsa Damage Tower of Confusion Tower of Spiralling Heights Tower of Getting Gnomed Tower of Linonophobia Towrr of Terrible Mondays Tower of Dust and Decay Tower of Elysium Tower of Leaning Ledges Tower of Holy Flip Tower of Nonsensical Platforms Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception Tower of Nice Views Tower of Rigid Success Tower of Getting Kinda Disapointed Tower of Downward Mobility Tower of Floral Fury Tower of Obvious Chaos Tower of Tokyo Heights Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Tower of Glitching and Healing Tower of Fractured Obstacles Citadel of Contrasting Regions Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Friendly Jumps Tower of Environmental Pain Tower of Radiant Realms Tower of Twisted Inquisition Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling Tower of A Depressing Future Tower of Intense Solar Chaos Tower of Strategic Mechanics Tower of Niflheim Tower of Dispersed Rooms Tower of Impossible Movement What is your favourite event held? (as of 13/6/2019) Halloween Event Christmas Event Spring/Easter Event What is your favourite event steeple? (as of 13/5/2019) Steeple of Button Venturing Steeple of Rising Molten Rocks Steeple of Retina Pain Steeple of Amazing Gifts Steeple of Frantic Terrificness Steeple of Christmas Chaos Steeple of Egg Searches Steeple of Spring Jubilation Steeple of Chaotic Hunting What steeple / tower / citadel / obelisk / great citadel / palace name do you think is the funniest? (as of 13/6/2019) Not Even A Tower Tower of Annoyingky Simple Trials Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of Killjoys Tower of Hecc Tower of Keyboard Yeeting Tower of Stress Tower of Screen Punching Tower of Rage Tower of Impossible Expectations Tower of True Skill Thanos Tower Citadel of Laptop Splitting Citadel of Void Tower of One Equals Zero Tower of Overcoming Hatred Tower of Cold Hands Tower of Traps Tower of Falling and Failing Tower of Shattered Dreans Tower of Table Flipping Tower of Eternal Suffering Tower of Difficulty Chart Citadel of Wacky Strategy Tower of Funny Thoughts Tower of Inverted Colours Tower of Fatness Tower of Deep Sighing Tower of Ancient Trickery Tower of Slight Inconvenience Tower of Winning Every Run Tower of Despair Tower of Wall Hugging Tower or Lotsa Damage Tower of Confusion Tower of Spiralling Heights Tower of Getting Gnomed Tower of Linonophobia Towrr of Terrible Mondays Tower of Dust and Decay Tower of Elysium Tower of Leaning Ledges Tower of Holy Flip Tower of Nonsensical Platforms Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception Tower of Nice Views Tower of Rigid Success Tower of Getting Kinda Disapointed Tower of Downward Mobility Tower of Floral Fury Tower of Obvious Chaos Tower of Tokyo Heights Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Tower of Glitching and Healing Tower of Fractured Obstacles Citadel of Contrasting Regions Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Friendly Jumps Tower of Environmental Pain Tower of Radiant Realms Tower of Twisted Inquisition Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling Tower of A Depressing Future Tower of Intense Solar Chaos Tower of Strategic Mechanics Tower of Niflheim Tower of Dispersed Rooms Tower of Impossible Movement Tower of Time Wasting Tower of Distorted Aerodynamics Tower of Ultraviolet Tower of Endless Wandering Tower of Triangular Terror Tower of Never Giving Up, Ever Tower of Extreme Hell Tower of Pure Torment Tower of Increasing Pressure Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility﻿ Tower of Another Beginning Tower of Peaceful Happiness and Tranquility Tower of Hands Sweating Tower of Atlantic Depths Tower of Peace Tower of Mirrored Hecc Palace of Mechanical Nightmares Tower of Yearning Success Tower of Contractual Obligations Tower of Really Nasty Ideas Tower of Wanting Extra Levels Tower of Absolute Vexation Tower of Zespluz Tower of Ultimately Terrifying Tower of Extreme Dystopia Citadel of Peril Citadel of True Darkness Tower of Outrageous Tower of Thinning Layers Tower of Elevator Travelling Tower of Rainforest Ascension Tower of Slanted Anticipation Tower of Brightness to Darkness Tower of Earth Exploration Tick Tock Tower Tower of Gnihcnup Neercs Tower of Basement Citadel of Weird Nostalgia Citadel of Latest Difficulty Chart Tower of Dreams and Caverns Tower of Great Displeasure Tower of Impossible Reversal Tower of Extremely Rushed Towers Obelisk of Noob Vengeance Sans Steeple Steeple of Button Venturing Steeple of Rising Molten Rocks Steeple of Retina Pain Steeple of Amazing Gifts Steeple of Frantic Terrificness Steeple of Christmas Chaos Steeple of Egg Searches Steeple of Spring Jubilation Steeple of Chaotic Hunting Tower of Tedious and Stodgy Obelisk of Snake Eaters XD Procedural Tower Tower of Not Rage Citadel of Collaborative Effort Tower of Cruel Irony Steeple of Recursion Steeple of Pursuit Tower of Terrible Difficulty Curves The Great Centurial Tower of Towering Pillars Citadel of Eastern Easter Tower of Scaling Nature's Heights Tower of Inferno Galore Which world do you think is the best? Kiddie's Inferno Jupiter's Realm (Spacial System) What is the first Soul Crushing Tower you've beaten? (rings 1-6) I haven't beaten any yet Thanos Tower Tower of Difficulty Chart Tower of Confusion Tower of Inception Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Impossible Movement What is the easiest Soul Crushing tower? (besides Tower of Difficulty Chart) Thanos Tower Tower of Confusion Tower of Inception Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Impossible Movement What do you think is the most fun tower? (in world 1) Not Even A Tower Tower of Annoyingky Simple Trials Tower of Anger Tower of Madness Tower of Killjoys Tower of Hecc Tower of Keyboard Yeeting Tower of Stress Tower of Screen Punching Tower of Rage Tower of Impossible Expectations Tower of True Skill Thanos Tower Citadel of Laptop Splitting Citadel of Void Tower of One Equals Zero Tower of Overcoming Hatred Tower of Cold Hands Tower of Traps Tower of Falling and Failing Tower of Shattered Dreans Tower of Table Flipping Tower of Eternal Suffering Tower of Difficulty Chart Citadel of Wacky Strategy Tower of Funny Thoughts Tower of Inverted Colours Tower of Fatness Tower of Deep Sighing Tower of Ancient Trickery Tower of Slight Inconvenience Tower of Winning Every Run Tower of Despair Tower of Wall Hugging Tower or Lotsa Damage Tower of Confusion Tower of Spiralling Heights Tower of Getting Gnomed Tower of Linonophobia Towrr of Terrible Mondays Tower of Dust and Decay Tower of Elysium Tower of Leaning Ledges Tower of Holy Flip Tower of Nonsensical Platforms Tower of Corrupted Nightmares Tower of Inception Tower of Nice Views Tower of Rigid Success Tower of Getting Kinda Disapointed Tower of Downward Mobility Tower of Floral Fury Tower of Obvious Chaos Tower of Tokyo Heights Tower of Extraordinary Adventures Tower of Glitching and Healing Tower of Fractured Obstacles Citadel of Contrasting Regions Tower of Frightening Nightmares Tower of Friendly Jumps Tower of Environmental Pain Tower of Radiant Realms Tower of Twisted Inquisition Tower of Inner and Outer Scaling Tower of A Depressing Future Tower of Intense Solar Chaos Tower of Strategic Mechanics Tower of Niflheim Tower of Dispersed Rooms Tower of Impossible Movement Tower of Time Wasting Tower of Distorted Aerodynamics Tower of Ultraviolet Tower of Endless Wandering Tower of Triangular Terror Tower of Never Giving Up, Ever Tower of Extreme Hell Tower of Pure Torment Tower of Increasing Pressure Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility﻿ What is your favorite Ring? Ring 1 Ring 2 Ring 3 Ring 4 Ring 5 Ring 6 The poll was created at 2:03 on July 22, 2019, and 0 people have voted Category:Other Category:JToH